All I ever needed
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: The water ran soothingly over aching muscles, washing the blood, dirt and grime free from skin and hair, as I slowly rubbed soap to remove all trace of another hunt gone well. Rated M for adult content. Dean/Castiel


Summary: written for the Supernatural kink meme on the LiveJournal community spn_castiel, with the prompt - Cas/Dean [sex in the shower, blow jobs, lots of touching] All characters belong to Mr Eric Kripke. I make no money from this - this is purely for entertainment purposes.

**_All I ever needed._**

The water ran soothingly over aching muscles, washing the blood, dirt and grime free from skin and hair, as I slowly rubbed soap to remove all trace of another hunt gone well. Another batch of demons had been ganked, sent back to Hell where they belonged, and now I was taking a well earned shower while Sam went to get my requested pizza and coke. I'd told him to take his time, had purposefully sent him to the furthest pizza joint I could think of, to make sure of his late return.

I wasn't surprised to suddenly feel his presence there, in the shower cubicle with me, wasn't surprised to find his hands running gently over my back. I'd purposefully called Castiel, called him here for this very purpose. Ever since getting back into the motel room, I'd been craving Castiel, the feel of his hands, the touch of his skin, his lips on mine. When his hands stopped their circular motions, stopping to rest gently upon my shoulders I groaned, in sudden pent up frustration.

"Cas. Don't stop. Please don't stop," I said to the angel behind me. "Please."

Castiel leant in, to press gentle lips against the nape of my neck, pressing bare flesh against my own, making my breath catch in my throat at the feel of him so close against me. I surrendered to him, gave up all that I was for him, if only he would continue, to make me feel good. It was all I ever needed. He was all I ever wanted. I felt his erection press against my thigh, making me moan in anticipation, at the realization that the angel wanted this just as much as I did.

I murmured his name again, closing my eyes, letting the water cascade over me, as Castiel's hands wandered over me, across my skin, gently soothing me wherever they touched. He turned me to face him, his eyes smiling slightly, lit from within by angelic light, his want and need and lust tempering that light and making it more beautiful. He ran eyes as well as his hands down my body and I shivered against him, clever fingers raising goose bumps despite the warmth of the water raining down over us both.

I closed my eyes, leaning against the tiled wall behind me, as the angel leant in closer, nipping gently at my neck with teeth, lapping slightly with quick strokes of his tongue, making my already hard cock seem even harder, painfully so, and I wanted release. Castiel seemed determined not to give me that release, at least not yet. His lips, tongue, teeth travelled down from my neck, sucking, kissing, biting at every inch of bare skin available.

He braced his hands upon my hips, fingers digging in slightly, almost painfully, as he rolled the nub of one nipple between lips and teeth, tongue rolling over eager flesh, teasing me, making me writhe against him, arch into him, wanting him. A pleased laugh echoed in the enclosed space, as Castiel turned amused eyes up to mine, before he lavished the same attention on my other nipple, sucking slightly more on this one than he had the other.

My hands dug into his exposed flesh, as I whimpered out his name, begging him to just do me already, instead of just teasing. Castiel chuckled again, before he traced gentle lips down my abdomen, licking at my navel teasingly, before tracing lips, teeth, tongue down to my weeping erection.

I cried out in pleasure, eyes widening as Castiel took me into his mouth, enclosing me in warmth, wet tongue licking the underside of cock almost hungrily. Teeth dragged against sensitive skin, suction applied in just the right amount, as Castiel's eyes closed shut slowly. I threaded eager fingers into his dark haired head, murmuring words of encouragement, moving hips in time with his bobbing head.

I thought of all the times we'd spent together in the past, screwing under the cold moonlight and in warm motel beds, of the feel of his wings surrounding me in their ever loving warmth. I thought of Castiel, the way his back arched against me, the way he cried out as he came for me, of the way his lips felt on mine, on me, and I came, shouting for Castiel helplessly, digging fingers into tender flesh, as I thrust into Castiel's mouth blindly, threatening to choke him. He took it without complaint, just waited patiently until my orgasm had quietened, my hips had stilled, before he rose, wiping gently at his mouth as he did so.

"Cas..." I stuttered out, staring helplessly into his eyes, feeling lost, my legs giving out against the intense pleasure coursing through my veins, intense pleasure like I'd never felt before with another.

Castiel pressed a finger against my lips, shushing me with action as well as by words, his lips pushing out sensuously as he shushed. I stood transfixed, couldn't take my eyes from his, as he leant in to press fervent lips against mine, erection pressing against me invitingly. I didn't protest when he turned me to face the tiled wall, running hands down my back once again, to spread my legs more. I cried out, crying Castiel's name against the cold and unforgiving tiles when he thrust water slicked fingers inside me, pushing in and pulling out to prepare me for his entrance. My legs almost betrayed me once again, at the intense pleasure I felt when he ran fingers over that sweet spot inside me, cried out again with the intensity of the pleasure, the pain I felt when Castiel entered me, thrusting his hard cock into me with a small grunt of effort.

I felt helpless at the hands of the angel, something which I never usually allowed myself to be with another. I felt I had to be strong, to support everyone else, but with Castiel, I had come to see I didn't have to be. With Castiel, I could drop my guard, could be helpless when I wanted to be, could let Cas take control for a change. I gave myself over to him then, closing my eyes, lips forming a small "o" of pleasure, as I thrust back onto him every time he withdrew, breath coming ragged, coming fast on the edges of cries of pleasure.

I felt Castiel shift slightly, trying for a better angle, thrusting into me more urgently, hands gripping me tight, as his lips devoured the nape of my neck hungrily. I felt my climax pooling in my abdomen, tightening in all the right places, setting my veins alight with the intensity of the pleasure, my brain, my senses, everything shutting down to everything but the pleasure and the angel himself.

I leant against the tiles in front of me, giving myself fully to Castiel, giving into climax with an almost scream of the angel's name, coming hard on the wall in front of me. As if reacting to the waves of pleasure coursing through me, tightening muscles against him, Castiel came deep inside me, filling me with his release, bucking his hips roughly, erratically against me, as his cries of pleasure mingled with my own. He slowly eased out of me, cock already turning soft as he leant to drop a sated kiss upon my turned cheek.

"Cas, don't go, not yet," I said, turning, to lean into him more, to run hands over his slight body, as I stared helplessly at him.

"Your brother's coming back. He's got your pizza," Castiel replied, gruffly, yet his eyes remained kind, filled with love as he looked at me.

"Will you be back?" I asked him, like it was the most important question in the world, and it was; at least to me it was, right then.

"Tonight. I will be back tonight, when your brother is asleep," Castiel said, eyes dropping to the floor for a moment before turning up to mine once again, lips half parted in a small smile.

"Tonight," I repeated, swallowing past a suddenly dry throat.

I blinked, and by the time I opened my eyes again, the angel had disappeared, taking his clothes with him

I heard the motel room door banging open, and Sam's voice shouting - "Dean!"

"Be there in a minute Sammy!" I called back. "I gotta get dressed!"

"Hurry up or your pizza will be cold! You know you don't like cold pizza," Sam said, his voice sounding closer to the bathroom door now.

"Okay, Sammy, give me a minute," I told him, as I shut off the water, to step out of the shower cubicle, reaching for the nearby towel as I did so.

I dried myself off, thinking about Castiel's last words to me, his promise that he would be back. I didn't doubt him. I knew he would be back, just as he said he would ...

fin


End file.
